


Salmonella Thoughts

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Poker Faith and Eggs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: The kids have different reactions to George's heart attack





	Salmonella Thoughts

** Missy’s POV **

Dad had a heart attack. Heart attack. It’s right there in the name. Something nasty creeped into dad’s heart and tried to go kaboom. But that gross thing made a mistake messing with George Cooper.

** Sheldon’s POV **

It’s irrational to be afraid of something that approximately 1,963.64 people go through every day around the world. I’m afraid that Georgie drove us to the hospital while following an ambulance and still hitting almost every garbage can down the road. I’m afraid that he had a plan to dazzle the cop with the cockiness he mistakes for charm if we had been pulled over. I refuse to be afraid of a heart attack.

** Georgie’s POV **

Sheldon says heart attacks are common and, I’d never tell him but, the thought makes me feel better. Driving to the hospital was like a video game. I stole a car, ran into trash cans, and I didn’t even get pulled over when we heard a siren behind us. Dad’s strong. He’s gonna be fine.


End file.
